Blood On The Clock
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Hetaoni isn't a game. It's a real thing that is more than willing to kill. That's what two teens figure out when they're thrust into the insanity.
1. Hetaoni

A blonde female was sitting at her computer typing away. Occasionally she would look up at her blood red clock and curse. After doing this for the hundredth time she planted her face onto her desk. A small brunette who was working at a sewing machine looked up. She raised a slim eyebrow and looked up at the clock, it read ten till four.

"Joan, what's your issue?" The blonde looked up and went back to typing.

"This paper is kicking my ass." She looked up at the clock again.

"And I can't wait for the ice cream place to open." The brunette gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Then get ready." Joan stopped typing to give the brunette a look.

"I am ready! Just because I'm not wearing girly clothes doesn't mean I'm not dressed." She said as she pointed to her clothes. She wore a black pair of sweat pants and a neon green form fitting t-shirt. It had neon pink words saying "Then they all lived depressingly ever after the end." A pair of black tennis shoes completed her outfit. She gave the brunette a pointed look.

"Besides the shop is supposed to be for causal-" She stopped mid-sentence as the clock read four.

"Let's go Alexus." The brunette thought for a moment.

"Can I take my sewing stuff?"

"Sure I'm bringing my laptop."

With this the two girls left the house not even noticing the clock was slowly ticking backwards.

…

The two females walked down the road side by side. The warm summer sun beat down on them as did the people who pushed and shoved them along. This was normal until Joan felt a hand grab at her butt. She put her hands to her back pocket and stopped walking.

"Did you take my wallet?" She asked Alexus, carefully studying the girl's face. Alexus just shook her head and twiddled with a bit of her light orange skirt. She was about to yell when she noticed an older guy running down the street. Her eyes widened when she saw a pink thing in his hand. She ran off after him pushing people out of her way. Alexus just stood there eyes shut and rubbing her head.

"This is not worth it." She muttered before running off after Joan.

…**.**

Joan ran after the guy, who ran towards the emptier parts of town. She cursed under her breath and tried to speed up, feeling a numbing sensation in her legs. She blinked as she noticed that the guy disappeared. She looked around, her nutty brown eyes taking all of the abandoned building in. She saw movment out of the corner of her eye and ran after it. "Hey you took my stuff!" She yelled while running. Her footsteps pounded into the soft ground as she made it down an ally to fall into a river.

…

Alexus ran after her best friend, cursing her shoes as she did so. Unlike Joan she wore a pale orange skirt, a purple corset shirt and a black zip up jacket. She stopped when she saw the abandoned part of town. It was run down and only crack heads stay there. She grasper her white bag that held her sewing stuff. She took a few hesitant steps in; deep down it felt like she was doing this again, as in a second time. She shook off the feeling and ran in; as she did she noticed it was only one street, not turns. She stopped when she got to the end of the road. There was a turn, but it held little to no light. She closed her eyes and ran in blindly ignoring the feeling that told her to leave. She then fell straight into a river.

…

_Alexus and Joan were in the water. The water was as clear as a bath tuband they could see each other clearly. Alexus's eyes widened when she opened her eyes to see Joan. The blonde had a gaping wound in her chest and a cut on her cheek. She tried to move back but felt immense pain in her side. The small brunette looked down to see her side covered in blood. She put her hand to her side and felt her body go limp, it hurt too much to do this again. Joan watched Alexus fall deeper into the water, she could clearly see the wound. She reched out a hand to try and grab her but shot her hand back as a dark red light seemed to seep out of the sand. _

_She was about to try to swim up to the surface for help, but a grey blob caught her attention, a slim tentacle like thing wrapped itself around Alexus drawing her in. Joan's eyes widened and she dove back down ignoring the terrified feeling that was beating in her head. As she swam down she could feel her heart pounding and her head ache. She was almost always out of reach of the other girl's hand. Suddenly another tentacle whipped up and grabbed her firmly around the middle . It wasn't slimy, but she could feel almost thorns tear her flesh. The thing then squeezed causing her to go unconscious. _

…**..**

"Alexus!" Joan screamed as she shot up. She breathed heavily as she felt the fear pound through her system.

"Why are you screaming?" Alexus asked. Joan whipped her head around to see said girl sitting on a rock. Joan scrambled up and touched her chest. No blood was on her at all not even a drop.

"You don't remember?" She asked quietly. Alexus just raised an eyebrow.

"Do I remember what?"

"Falling into the river."

Alexus shrugged and stood up. She picked up a bright pink laptop off another rock and handed it to the older girl.

"Here." Joan began to open it and turn it on.

"I think it's broken." Joan cursed when it didn't turn on. She then sighed and looked around. They were in a large yard that held an overgrowth of shrubbery. A small river ran beside a large orange house. Joan tilted her head to the side. Was it just her or was this house scary familiar?

"Does this house look familiar?" Alexus asked quietly. Joan grinned and nodded.

"Yeah but in a scary way." They both then walked over to the house hoping to find out more about it.

…**..**

Once they walked up you could tell the place was more than just abandoned. Joan scanned the door and found no door bell. She raised a hand to knock, but felt a light pounding in her head. Alexus just looked on in her neutral way, after a moment Joan knocked and waited for an answer. After a few minutes Joan grabbed the handle but Alexus grabbed her arm.

"It's impolite to go in." She snapped. Joan just rolled her eyes and opened the door. Once again her head started to pound again, this time with nearly twice the force. She shook her head and took the first few steps in. The place was very clean and well lit, if anything one would think it was still in use.

"This place is so close to…" Alexus touched the staircase.

"Close to what?"

"Excuse me. Have either of you seen anyone else here." Both girls turned around and stared blankly at the young looking Japanese man.

…**.**

**Me: Yes I rewrote the first chapter. I hope you all like it, if you preferred the first one I will put it back. **


	2. Blood has yet to spill

Japan thought for a minute. He had no idea who these girls were and now they wanted to know who he was. He bowed slightly.

"My name is Japan." He came up from his bow.

"Who are you?" Japan's hand slipped to his katana. He was unsure when these girls got here, but he found it strange that his friends were gone and two girls were in their place. Joan gave a smile.

"I'm Joan that's Alexus. We thought we were alone in this place." Japan studied her face. He was unsure on if she was lying or not, but at the moment she would be useful.

"So what do your friends look like?" Joan asked after a moment of awkward silence. Japan blinked and thought for a moment. "Well there is a blonde with cool blue eyes, a brunette with a curl on the side of his head. Oh and an albino."

Joan nodded and smiled. "Would you like help trying to find them? We already tried to get out, but the door wouldn't open." Alexus remained silent, head cocked to the side while twisting her fingers. Japan nodded.

"That would be herpfur." Joan grinned while Alexus walked down the stairs following Japan down a corridor to the left. Joan sighed and shook her head.

"Looks like we're in for a bumpy ride…" She then quickly ran after the others.

When she found them Japan was trying a door.

"It's locked." Japan murmured.

Joan rolled her eyes.

"That would make sense considering this place is abandoned."

Japan ignored her comment, and went down the corridor. As they walked Joan prepared herself to see the Steve. She also prepared herself to knock Japan out if he didn't stay calm. Joan gripped her pink laptop as they got to the doom place. Once they did Joan was not prepared for what she saw. In the game the Steve was mostly just a large head. This was true here, but it was large muscular and had long claws. Japan froze his eyes widening.

"_W-What was that just now? Maybe I'm getting tired."_ He then nearly fell over when it walked through the door.Japan turned to the females behind him. Alexus's eyes were shut and she had her hands clasped together mumbling something to herself. Joan on the other hand had a WTF? Look on her face. Japan shook his head trying to get a hold of himself. He had to find his friends…

Japan went to go open the door the thing disappeared into. Joan walked over to the door that opened to the bathroom. "Japan this one's open."

Japan turned to look at her and tried the door. It opened to reveal a plush bathroom. It had nice gray carpeting on one side while the other had green and white tile. Alexus shuddered as she entered.

"It reminds me of the bathroom that Grandfather had." She muttered. Joan grunted but didn't say much while Japan inspected the area. He tried to look into the mirror but noticed it was covered in dust.

"The other rooms were so crean."

Japan said slowly as he looked around. He opened a cabinet, but found only dust.

"Yet in here it's so dirty."

Alexus nodded from her place in the doorway.

"Maybe it gets dusty easily in here."

Japan shrugged and inspected the toilet. Once he deemed in normal he motioned for Alexus to move. Joan skipped after them sighing in misery when she couldn't get the toilet to give her a beer.

…

Once the three of them made it to the main lobby they had to decide on which way to go. Alexus didn't care she would agree with both Japan and Joan, but they couldn't agree with each other.

"I think splitting up and going up stairs and the other corridor would be the smart thing to do."

Joan pointed out. Japan shook his head he was already looking for three people; he didn't want to look for more.

"Joan-san staying together would be best, that way we don't get lost." Joan glared and sucked in her breath. In all honesty Joan was a bit bossy. She had always been a leader type, but sometimes it came out more in bossiness.

"What you're afraid of this place?" She sneered.

Japan didn't respond and proceeded to go down the corridor. Joan opened her mouth then shut it she turned to Alexus.

"It's safer to go with him." Alexus blinked not understanding what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Joan shrugged and went up the stairs, muttering something under her breath.

Alexus quickly followed down the path that Japan went down. She was surprised to see he hadn't left.

"Are you coming with me?" Alexus nodded.

"I'm sorry about Joan…She's just a bit…Anxious…"

Japan stared at her then nodded. He then pointed to a door way.

"That one is locked. But we should search the rest of this place." Alexus nodded and followed Japan. She gasped as she entered the Japanese styled room.

She silently touched one of the swords.

"_I kinds wondered why no one would use these." _She grabbed the hilt and tried to lift the sword.

She pulled…

And Pulled…

Annnndddd puuullllleeeedddd….

Nope nothing happened.

Alexus glared down at the sword as she wiped a bit of sweat off her face. Well now she had the answer to that question. She sighed and turned back to Japan who was intently reading a note.

"What does it say?" She asked casually.

Japan looked up from the note to look at the girl. He frowned when he saw her red face and tired look.

"Are you aright Arexus-san?" Alexus laughed in embarrassment.

"Yeah just…thinking!" Japan raised an eyebrow.

"_I've never seen someone rook that tired from thinking, or _ _rook so red." _

Japan turned back to the note.

"It says fix the piano, repair the toilet, and leave the aid kit in the drawer on the second floor."

Alexus oh'ed. They stayed quiet for a few minutes then Japan put the note back. He turned to leave contemplating on how to repair a toilet. Something in all his years he never had to do.

…**.**

Alexus and Japan had gone up the stairs to see a smiling Joan standing beside a door to the right.

"Yellow!"

Japan frowned trying to figure out why she would randomly say a color. Alexus just sighed and shook her head. She was glad her friend hadn't been killed off. Wow this was beginning to sound like a videogame…Don't say anything…

"What do you mean Joan-san?" Joan's smile faded and she face palmed.

"Never mind old man." Japan blinked suddenly thrown off by her words. He had been told multiple times by America that he didn't look old; he would argue that he felt it, but he could tell these girls were human. They shouldn't know his age.

"Okay so I didn't really explore, but this door is locked." She growled in annoyance when he tried it anyway. They went down the corridor and entered the room Germany was in. Alexus stayed near the door again while Joan and Japan looked around. Once it was deemed uninteresting they left to the next room, this one unlocked. The first sight they had seen was Germany's whip on a bed. This just screamed one thing…Yaoi! Japan went to pick it up trying to ease his confusion.

"Is this not…Germany's whip? What is it doing in a place like this?"

"Your friend's whip is on a bed?" Joan asked slowly. She was trying not to burst into flames from her blush, Alexus, on the other hand, was sinking to the floor in silent laughter, yaoi scenes coming into her head. Man she was going to have to draw them sometime.

"D-Does this mean he's nearby?" Joan asked.

Japan stopped staring at the whip for a moment.

"_I never tord Joan-san if Germany was mare or femare."_

"Yes he may be."

Japan pocketed the whip and turned around to find Alexus on the floor, body shaking while Joan was smacking her head. Both of them froze in what they were doing. Japan shook his head and waited for the two at the door. As they left Joan came to a halt.

"I lost my ring!" Japan turned to stare at Joan who was staring at her ring finger.

"My poor purity ring…I must have lost it in the room with the curtain." Alexus raised an eyebrow. Joan had never owned a purity ring in her life. Joan turned to Alexus giving a pathetic look.

"I NEED to look in that room." Alexus opened her mouth then blinked silently ohing, she was trying to get Japan to find Germany.

"Come on." Joan grabbed Alexus leaving Japan to stare at the two girls in utter confusion. Even in all his years he had yet to understand women.

…**..**

Once they entered the room Joan looked around a bit while Alexus, thinking that they might as well get it over with, went straight to the curtain. She immediately squawked when she saw who it was. Japan turned around whipping out his Katana.

"What is-" He stopped though when he saw Germany.

"G-Germany!" Said nation didn't respond and continued shaking.

"Germany where are the others?" The nation STILL didn't respond. Joan cocked her head to the side.

"Something must have happened." Joan said casually while leaning against the wall. Japan nodded thinking for a moment.

"You look shaken. I'rr get you something to drink." Japan turned to leave, but Joan caught him at the door.

"I'm coming with you." Japan shook his head.

"I can do it Joan-san."

"How about I'm coming because I want to and I'll do it anyway. Besides aren't YOU the one who said we should stick together?"

Japan sighed while Joan gave a grin.

"I'm such an excellent wielder of fridge logic, huh?" Japan just gestured for her to move before walking out the door. Joan turned back to Alexus.

"Good-bye stay safe!" Alexus's eyes widen.

"Fuuuuuu-"

Joan slammed the door before the rest of the insults could be heard.

…

**Me: Hi! If you're reading this for the first time I should tell you that I edited the whole chapter. I just didn't think it flowed right, nor did I give enough CD (Character Development) Or description. So this is what happened…Okay if you have read this chapter before how did I do on this edited version? If you prefer the old one my writing style isn't exactly like that anymore so…Anyway thanks for reading!**


	3. Blood on the Monster

**NOTICE! Okay if you are reading this new chapter please go back one. I edited everything, sorry.**

**...**

Joan stalked the halls with Japan to the smartest place to go to get something to drink, the kitchen. Once they entered Joan didn't bother to go to the sink and looked at the cabinets. She saw bags of flour, rice, and even gravy packets. She reached out to touch them, but stopped when she heard a soft voice say quietly.

"_I wouldn't touch that food if I were you." _

Joan knew this came up in the game, but hadn't expected for it to happen now. She put her hand down and turned around only to come face to face with Japan. She shrieked and stepped back only to bump into the cabinet. Japan grabbed her hand as she jumped again, because the voice had spoken again.

"Joan-san are you aright?" Joan frowned and yanked her hand from Japan.

"Yeah I'm fine just don't scare me like that." Japan muttered an apology then it became quiet. After a moment Joan looked around.

"So how did you get water without a cup?" Japan blinked then took a canteen out of his kimono.

"We'rr have to get water from some were erse." Japan leaned against the wall thinking for several moments, Joan nearly beating him for taking so long, before voicing his new idea.

"There is a faucet in the bathroom." Joan's face turned a nasty shade of green.

"Remind me not to drink it." She said as she left the room. Japan watched her leave before nodding in agreement.

"Remind me as werr."

…

Once they got water from the bathroom sink for Germany, Joan had said they should have gotten it form the toilet, they went back to Germany and Alexus. As soon as they entered Alexus tackled Joan nearly toppling them over.

"You left for so LONG." Joan sighed and shook her head. Alexus HATED to be alone for too long, plus this was a haunted mansion.

"Sorry for having to walk." Alexus just rolled her eyes and watched Japan give Germany the water, toxic waste, and Germany wake up…sorta…

"Is that really Vater?"

"Judging by its coror, probary."

Joan giggled while Alexus slowly moved closer to Germany.

"Sorry for falling apart like that, I feel so much better thanks to you."

"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?"

Joan shifted closer to the door leaned back and closed her eyes, barely listening to what was being said. She honestly wasn't too concerned, that is until she heard a gasp and Alexus suddenly beside her. Joan's eyes snapped open and she looked around. Germany was staring at her.

"Name's Joan, she's Alexus, unless at some point that's been said." Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Germany." Joan nodded and went back leaning against the wall listening now.

"Oh, by the vay I found this while running. Maybe it can be of some use to you." Germany handed Japan an old looking key. Japan took the key and was heading to the door, he stopped to turn to Joan.

"I'm guessing you want to come?" His voice was dull and held a bit of annoyance. Joan smirked and nodded.

"Of course! Who else will annoy you?" Japan stared at her trying to figure out how she knew.

…

Japan and Joan walked down the stairs. Joan was doing everything in her power to annoy Japan…and it was not working. At the moment she was humming the American National anthem as off pitch as possible. By the time they made it to the library Joan's throat was sore. As soon as Japan opened the door They both got a glimpse of the creature. Joan gripped her laptop just standing there while Japan looked at, mostly at the rice ball, the books. Japan was quiet while he read one. Joan guessed it was the one that held his skill. She silently wondered if she had a skill. The closet thing she had to combat was the self-defense her parents made her take for six years. She hadn't practiced in two years.

Joan slowly walked to where Japan was as he was about to leave. She felt her heart stop as Steve ran up to them, Naruto style. Joan took a step back while Japan readied his Katana. The creature tried to punch Japan, but Japan managed to dodge it, then come forward to slash it with his sword, a thin line of red appeared were Japan attacked it. Joan put down her laptop and brought her fist up she shut her eyes and struck trying to pull all her weight into the attack. She opened her eyes when she felt a throbbing pain in her hand she quickly stumbled back when she saw the face of Steve up close. Japan was quick to pull her back as Steve brought his own fist forward. The girl blinked and then stared at Japan.

"_Hell yes he is a ninja." _

While she had been distracted Japan managed another hit on the Steve. It then hissed and disappeared. Joan bent down and picked up a hundred dollar bill looking thing off the floor. "Wow this is a nice parting gift." Joan said casually.

Japan didn't respond as they ran to the door. He grabbed a hold of it and his eyes widened in horror.

"I dropped the key!"

"The fuck!"

Joan started off at a dead run towards they key. The creature walked slowly towards her. She decided to go around the bookcases. The creature stopped to try and figure out how to get around them. Joan threw the key at Japan, who caught it and opened the door. Joan ran out first then Japan. As he slammed the door shut he leaned against it. Joan on the other hand was staring at the door. She had been expecting this, but she couldn't understand what the hell just happened.

"Holy shit!"

"I know."

"Did you see that!"

"Yes."

Japan shut his eyes as he listened to the girl rant for another minute or two. Even though he found what she was saying annoying, he needed to regain his bearings. What had just happened had never occurred in his entire existence.

"Japan!" Said nation turned to look at the female. Her eyebrows were raised in confusion and a slight look of concern was in her brown eyes. Japan just nodded and took a step back from the door.

"I'm fine, Joan-san." Joan just shrugged and decided not to say anything. The feeling of fear was still stuck to her at the moment. Later, when she felt better, she would interrogate him. The two then went walking down the hallway. Joan now needed to figure out how to get Japan back into that room. She couldn't use the ring excuse again. She highly doubted he believed her the first time. After a few minutes Japan went down stairs and then went in the direction of the bathroom.

"What're we doing here?" Joan asked in a bored one. Japan approached the toilet and bent down trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Arexus-san and I found a note that said to fix the toiret." He muttered as he continued to look.

"I'm just not sure how to fix this." Joan stared at the toilet then to Japan. This was something she had never guessed happened in the game. The old, young looking, man was poking a place here, muttering, or jiggling a section there. It was all rather amusing to the blonde. After a few minutes Japan sighed and stood up. He then took out his cellphone muttering something as he pressed a button.

"What's wrong?" She received no answer for a few moments before Japan turned toward her.

"Is this correct?" He asked as he held his cellphone to her face. Joan raised an eyebrow but checked over it.

"I guess. I can't read what it says, but it look like there's no reception out here." Japan frowned and pocketed the phone.

"_What does this mean? I know we had reception on the way up here." _

After a bit Japan and Joan made it back to the floor where they had fought Steve. Joan stared at the door for a moment then decided to let it all go to hell. Japan watched her for a moment before trying to stop her.

"Joan-san!" Joan ignored him and opened the door. She grinned when she didn't feel the creepiness of the monster in the room.

"Yo, Japan, the monster's gone!" Japan looked inside and sighed. He felt like face palming at the girl's rashness. While Japan inspected the room Joan went over to the key and picked it up. It was a rather old looking one that was a dark brown color. She pocketed it before going to the bookshelf and watching Japan read. She then scanned the titles before gasping and grabbing one off the shelf.

"My Grangy has one!" Japan raised an eyebrow and watched the girl grin over her book.

"This book tells you what element you are, sorta like a zodiac calendar!" The girl shut her eyes and smiled. "January is ice, Febuary is healing, March is light , April is water, May is flowers, June is earth, July is fire, August is air, September is metal, October is Darkness, November is poison, and December is Energy."

Japan just stared at her. He had never heard anything like that before.

"Was your grandmother a witch?" Joan nodded and grinned.

"Yeah she used to say that my tea leaves were all wrong." Joan laughed. Her Grandmother would read tea leaves, but nothing ever came true out of them. She then pointed to the symbol for Energy.

"That one's me." She then put the book back on the shelf and took out the key. Japan stared at it before taking it.

" A key? I didn't notice it before. That Thing must have dropped it during our fight." Joan shrugged and handed it to him. Then they were off to find the door that this key went to.

…

They had tried just about every floor on the mansion except the fourth one. To say that Japan and Joan were not sick of each other would be to say that Italy despised pasta. Joan gripped her laptop with a firm hand ready to bash it into Japan's skull.

"You already tried that door." Japan tried it anyway, trying to keep from saying a rude remark. It was becoming harder by the second. As they walked across the hall and into the right door Joan let out a sigh of relief. She honestly wanted to throttle Japan and tell him he should've tried it the first time.

Once they entered Joan let out a low whistle. The room held a bookcase in one corner and a beautiful chair in the middle of it. It also held a nice dresser set and a simple table. The thing that got the most attention, from Japan, was a cloth over one corner. He inspected it for several minutes while Joan sat at the table staring at a book. He then went over to the book shelf and frowned when he heard a sound coming from behind it. He started to push and tug to move it. After a few minutes it moved and Japan was surprised to see a mocha.

"A mochi? Are you stuck?" He gripped the small thing and started to pull on it. As he did so Joan walked over to the other side and raised an eyebrow at the thing. It was kinda weird looking. Well at least to the starving American Girl.

"What the hell is that?" Japan turned back to the blonde who had an eyebrow raised.

"It is a mochi." The blonde grinned and rubbed her stomach. This caused the Mochi to try and sink further into the wall.

…

By the time Japan and Joan made it back to the room, Alexus had fallen asleep. Joan went over with a rape face. Japan decided to ignore her and went over to Germany. Well the huge ass wall/door that Germany had put up.

"You will not escape." Joan hissed in the brunette's ear. The girl shrieked and shot off the bed. Joan began laughing while Alexus began looking around the room. After a moment she turned to her best friend and shook her head.

"Why do you keep acting stupid?" Joan just grinned and shrugged.

"I thought it would be good to scare you. You need to know what's goin' on." Alexus shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"Ignorance is bliss." Japan then turned to Joan and Alexus.

"I'm coming!" Joan said suddenly giving a rather perverted look. Alexus choked on her words while Japan either ignored her or had no idea what she said.

"Then ret's go."

…**..**

When they left the room they immediately went to the kitchen to look for food. Joan immedietly went to the cabinets. She stared at the toast for a moment before reaching for one.

"What did we told you? You can't eat them, they are super toasts!" Joan backed up and rolled her eyes. Of course the weird voice would say no to the toast, because that made so much sense. She glared at the toast and extended her hand again just for the warning to be screamed at her again.

"Damn you voices!"

…**..**

**Me: -sigh- I love this story! I hope this fight scene went well, I tried to make Joan a little stronger yet be very weak. I hope I didn't make her too strong. If I did feel free to flame me...with an inferno...XD Now to thank my reviewers!**

**HetaliaFan354: Nothing is more awesome than Prussia! -points to Prussia whose holding a knife to my back- Seriously though thanks! Well ya know what I feel honored. Especially for those who don't really review. This must be a sign! -Wal-Mart sign falls- ...**

**SaphiraTheDragon: Thanks oodles for the comment. Here's Japan! –pushes Japan- **

**Japan: -blushing- T-Thankyou…**

**Me: Thankyou all who faved and I hope you like the new chappie! I promise to update tomorrow at some point, so until the next day!**


	4. Blood on the Girl

Japan and Joan continued looking around the kitchen, Japan pretending that her outburst didn't happen. Once it was established that they couldn't find anything they left the room. Japan was quiet and Joan was humming off key, they soon checked the library again trying to find food. Joan sighed and looked through the book shelves. She stopped when she got to a cook book about sausages. She stared at it blankly for several seconds before grinning and skipping over to Japan.

"Look what I found." Japan turned around to see the blonde holding a book, he couldn't read what it said, but he could see the picture of a sausage.

"What wourd we do with that?" Joan grinned and ripped out a page.

"Germany could eat it!" Japan felt like face palming that had to be the stupidest thing he had yet to hear from her.

"_She must be American." _He thought dryly before going to the door. As they walked out Joan stared at the paper. "It does look really good though." She hissed as her stomach agreed with her. Japan looked behind him to see the female holding her stomach, her face green and her body limp.

"Are you alright Joan-san?" Joan looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I'll live, just not used to going without food this long." Japan felt his earlier thought of her being American reaffirmed. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom. "If we find food for Germany then you should eat a litrre." He stopped talking when he saw her eating the paper.

"Joan-san!" said blonde just grinned and ate another piece.

"It's not that bad. It's hard going down and tastes like my Mom's cooking, but it's good on the stomach." She smiled and held out half of the page.

"Want some?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry."

Joan opened her mouth but stopped when they got to the bathroom. _"Doesn't the monster come out here?" _She bit her lip and backed up a bit ready to either run or well she wanted to do an Italy and run.

Japan stared at the open doorway. "Wasn't this closed before?" He asked, mostly to himself. Joan shrugged and pushed past him.

"Let's go! The sooner we find the others the sooner we can leave." Japan wanted to point out that they were looking for food. _"But if we find the others then we can reave without looking for it."_ They both entered the room. It was pitch black and smelled a bit damp.

"Wow, it's pitch black in here. Where's the switch?" Joan backed up a bit when she felt something touch her. "Hey just 'cause we're in the dark, doesn't mean you can touch me." Joan pointed out. Japan frowned as he found the switch. "I didn't touch you."

The light then blasted on to reveal the Steve. Joan was behind Japan who had taken out his tachi. He lunged forward and swept it upward. The monster's eyes narrowed. "YoU…Won't…Esc…aPe…" It hissed. A red circle with another smaller circle inside it appeared and a white light flooded the room. Joan's eyes widened when she felt an unimaginable amount of pain flood her body. It was like someone was taking a needle and pricking an open wound. She whimpered as she sunk to the ground. Japan on the other hand remained upright wincing in pain. He was used to pain, after all his house had been in war hundreds of times.

"Are you alright Joan-san?" The female struggled up and held her laptop firmly. "I'll be fine." She then ran forward brandishing her laptop like a weapon and smacked the Steve with it. If it had been any other situation Joan would have laughed at what she had done. The creature didn't hesitate in punching her in the gut. Joan felt the wind knocked out of her and sunk to the ground. Japan quickly began muttering in Japanese under his breath, a bright red light erupted from him and hit the Steve square on. It backed up a little and made a gaggling sound in its throat. Joan tried to get up, but failed epically at it. The monster brought its hand up and tried to claw Japan. He leaned back from the blow then twisted counterclockwise to firmly impale his tachi into the beast. The monster gave a scream and then the lights went off.

"_It turned the rights off? Is it going to?" _The lights then fluttered back on, there was no sign of the monster, the only thing left was himself, a two hundred and fifty dollar money slip, and a crumpled Joan. He quickly went over and knelt down stretching her body out.

"Are you alright Joan-san?" The female opened her eyes weakly before giving a grin. "Never eat paper, it messes up you intestines." Japan gave a sigh of relief and helped her up.

"_She's hurt pretty bad." _He looked over all of her showing flesh, the skin wasn't broken, but he could see bruises. He took out his phone just to sigh and put it back, remembering there was no way to call anyone. As he did he felt something soft and cool in his pocket. He took it out and broke off a small piece. "Joan-san prease open your mouth." The female just did as she was told and frowned when the onigri was pushed into her mouth. She wasn't a big fan of seaweed. She chewed it while making a sour face, that is until she felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, then the warm feeling became pained, a pinching kind, almost like her stomach was trying to shoved back together after being ripped in half. As she slowly ate the feeling intensified until she no longer felt any pain.

"Thanks Japan." She muttered as she managed, and not fail, to sit up. The man simply nodded really taking in her features. Her blonde hair was wild, even in the braid it was in, was very mess, her large brown eyes a strange nutty color. She had a faint scar just over her eyebrow and her ears had four piercings in each ear, her body had plenty of curves, but she also wasn't skinny as a stick. In general she was a very strange looking female.

"I think we should hurry up before Alexus freaks out." Joan said pointedly. Japan blushed slightly and stood up.

"Of course." Joan raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She didn't have a problem with the male staring at her. He was hot and not perverted, unless around Greece, but that was mostly the other guy's fault. She cocked her head to the side as she watched him try to figure out how to fix the toilet before going to the counter. It was a truly elegant bathroom, it had tan tiled floors and beautifully carved golden mirrors. The sinks seemed to be marble, or just pretty granite, and it had a lovely wall plaque of three women.

She walked over to the small wall plaque and admired it for a moment. It was, no matter how corny it sounds, white as snow. The women were dressed in a simple fashion, just a long dress with long sleeves that hid their hands, but the strangest thing about it was their faces and hair. Each face had a different emotion and their hair was loose, but pointing up straight towards the sky. She stared at the faces for a moment, the first woman held a sad face, it seemed she was on the verge of tears. The second woman held a coy face, like she was happy yet embarrassed. The last one held a neutral face, but her eyes were a tad bit wider than the others. Under the women was a tangle of words that were on a bed of flowers. Joan tilted her head to the side as she read the words aloud.

"Sadness means life, happiness means death, and blankness means pain." She stared at the words for several minutes before turning to Japan, who had come out of nowhere.

"What do you think it means?" She wondered. He stared at the woman for several minutes before shrugging.

"I'm not sure, but it would be wise to leave it alone." Joan continued to stare at it for several minutes before grinning to herself_." The death one actually meant life, because in this place death ran rampant. The blank one was death because most eyes go blank once death settles in."_ She raised an eyebrow at sadness.

"_I don't get what this one means though…" _She raised a hand to touch it, but stopped when she heard Japan's voice.

"We shourd go rook somewhere erse." Joan turned around and gave a sad look.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right out." Japan's face turned scarlett and he left the room with a quiet affirmative. Joan watched him go before staring at the one that said sadness. It was interesting to note that she was the only one wearing a flower. Joan titled her head to the side before reaching her hand out again and carefully touching the woman…

Nothing happened….

Joan then touched the words…

Still nothing…

She then grinned as she noticed the way their hair was.

"So you're a lever." She muttered as she turned the hair down. It slipped gently in place and a ticking sound could be heard. Joan slowly backed up as it got louder, then a burning sensation burned her palm. She hissed and smacked her palm against her pants, but this caused the pain to double. She opened her mouth to scream but it felt like a gag was over her mouth. This continued for several minutes, before everything simply seemed to stop. Joan slowly opened her eyes to see that nothing had changed, the room was the same. She let out a sigh of relief before putting a hand through her bangs, that's when she saw it. On her palm was a sing flower, it looked like a bundle of leek blossoms with a Celtic knot behind it.

"Okay…" She then remembered Japan outside the door and quickly washed her hands and exited the bathroom. As she exited she saw Japan staring blankly at a wall.

"I'm done." Japan turned to look at her and went over to the next bathroom.

"The note said that we needed to fix a toiret, piano, and leave a first aid kit arone. I have tried to fix both toiret's but it seems useress." Joan tilted her hea to the side in thought.

"Maybe it just needs to be prodded." She said casually. Japan shrugged. He had no idea how to fix a toilet. He had already tried to call America, but it didn't seem to work.

"Perhaps." They both went to the next bathroom and Japan started to prod at it, while doing so one of the heta bills fell into the toilet bowl. While Japan pushed down on the handle the bill was flushed along with the water, strangely enough a riceball came back up. Both of them just stared at it with a blank face before Joan began to laugh. Japan remained silent and picked the riceball up with hesitantly.

"This toriet can be used as a shop?" He asked while inspecting it. Joan shrugged and handed him the riceball with her unblemished hand.

"I don't know but that's kinda cool." Japan stared at her for several moments. Then shook his head.

"_She must be American…"_

…

Joan and Japan finally made it to the upstairs and had checked all the rooms to see which would unlock using the key. They entered the room and found it to be almost empty. This one held a book shelf, a table, three bookshelves and two beds. Joan immediately skipped over to the bookshelves. Japan stared down at the lock for a moment the feeling to lock it flooding his system.

"_Why is this feering in me? It is rike we are going to get hurt…" _Japan shook his head while he locked the door. It sounded with a low click which put him a little more at ease. He then went over to the books and read a few of the titles, finding nothing of interest, though wondering why Joan was reading a book on tombstones, he went to check under the beds. As he neared them he noticed Prussia, before he could say anything a sword was being thrust down.

"Hh? Who's there?" Japan quickly blocked the blow thankful for his training.

"W-Whoa carm down it's me!"

"Oh, it's you Japan? !" Prussia stared at Japan for a moment before realization dawned on his face. He quickly retracted the weapon and shoved it in the sheath.

"Ah…Sorry." Joan looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow at the nations, Prussia IS a micro nation after all, and then went back to her book.

"Are you alright?" Japan asked with a note of concern in his voice. Prussia seemed to have an almost wild look in his eye that most would get after being traumatized on the battle field.

"T-There was a monster! I saw it! A stark naked monster the color of a rotten scone!" Joan pouted a bit at this.

"I like scones." She muttered.

Japan stared at Prussia for several moments trying to detect any damage.

"It's true we all saw it! Me, and West, and Italy too!"

"Yes I know."

"Before I knew it, I'd wound up here. Those two…I don't know where they went." Prussia said with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Am I making any sense?" He asked suddenly. Japan nodded.

"Yes quite. That does make sense. Joan-san and I saw it too."

Prussia opened his mouth then shut it. "Joan-san?" He looked over to the girl who had stopped reading at her name being called.

"Sup." Prussia stared at her for a moment before nodding in her direction.

"The Awesome Prussia at your service." Joan shrugged and went back to reading.

He turned back to Japan obviously more calm.

"What in the hell do you think that thing was?"

"I'm not sure but we'rr figure it out with Germany." Prussia's face lit up.

"You found my brother?" Japan nodded a dark look on his face.

"Yes he is on the same froor. He craims he is too hungry to move." Prussia fiddled around in his pocket and brough out some bright yellow mushrooms.

"He can eat these then. I managed to pick them up while running." Joan snorted trying to contain her laughter.

"Dude! What if he gets high? Ya know like magic mushrooms?" Japan and Prussia looked at each other, that was something that hadn't thought about.

…

**Me: I will end here. Haha! I loved writing this chapter even if it took forever. Not much to say so I'm going to thank my reviewers!**

**Fk306 animelover: I'm happy that they aren't too much the same. I want to keep the oc's as far apart as possible and the way this story is written. Thank you soo much for fulfilling my request.**

**HetaliaFan345:XD Thank you! –smacks Prussia- I thought my last one was rushed and a bit cracky to be honest. And yes I do feel honored. –bows-**


	5. Battle it out

While Japan went back to looking around Joan happily sat on the bed. She opened up her laptop and mashed a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" Prussia asked while standing over her. Joan looked behind her and gave him a grin.

"Tryin' to get this to work. I'm hoping to send an email out to somebody, so we can get out of here." Prussia frowned as he saw her mashing the buttons and grabbed one of her hands.

"You're going to mess it up." He pointed out while taking the computer from her. He then flips it over and was suprised to see blood on the back of it. It had cacked on and had gotten inside the actual computer. He took out his sword and held it close to the computer, but Joan grabbed it from him.

"No. Hell to the fucking no." She snapped as she held the computer to her chest. Japan stopped looking under the second bed to observe the two of them.

"I was only going to scrape the blood off."

"I don't care if you were going to scrape a virus off, don't get your sword on my stuff."

Japan sighed and slowly got up feeling his bones pop. "I think we should go now."

Joan and Prussia turned around to stare at Japan for a moment before Joan stuck her tounge out at Prussia. Said man rolled his eyes at the childish action and went to the door.

**...**

Japan took a key out and unblocked the door. As soon as they stepped out they jumped backwards. The Steve had been waiting on them like a pedo stalker.

"Shit!" Prussia snapped while Japan took out his tachi and made an upper cut on the monster. Joan quickly took her laptop and smacked the monster firmly on the stomach. It's eyes narrowed and a claw raked at Japan. It narrowly missed, and stumbled a bit from Japan's quick skill. Prussia held his sword out and made a quick stab where Japan's Katana had slashed at.

"Die!"

A white light surrounded each of them filling them with a stabbing pain that struck every nerve. Japan panted as he felt the pain slowly faded from his bones and looked to his teammates. Prussia was panting but Joan was trying to stay upright.

_"Joan-san needs to leave she's only getting hurt from these battles."_

The creature hissed whn it got cut again from Prussia's sword. Japan raised an eyebrow when Joan starightened up and grabbed something out of her pocket. She smirked and threw it at the monster's forhead, and grinned when it made contact and caused the creature to take a step back. The creature remained still for a moment as if taking in the situation. Japan felt his grasp on his tachi tighten, before he knew what was happening the creature was runnning at them.

"Time to go!" Joan snapped before running off Prussia quickly follwed behind her.

**...**

**A/N: Short chapter is short...**


End file.
